coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8475 (22nd September 2014)
Plot Just as Deirdre is reporting a possible assault, Peter turns up, claiming he is fine. Michael asks Gail to walk away from him if he tests positive for the same heart condition that killed his dad but she refuses. Ken and Deirdre see that Peter is in pain but he tells them that the matter is now sorted and they are to say nothing to anyone. Sean tells Todd that Jason is moving out. Tim isn't pleased to hear that Kevin is due back and that Sally didn't warn him. Eugene sees Peter's extensive bruises and warns him that it won't be the end of the matter. Ken tells Tracy and Liz of the assault on Peter. Ken blames Tracy. Andrea has put some of her records in with Lloyd's and he is pleased to find one he likes enormously. Liz almost causes an argument with Ken and Deirdre when she tries to put the blame on Peter but Tony averts a row. She does admit to them that part of her is pleased that it severs relations for all time between Jim and her family. She offers Deirdre and Eileen a girls' drinks session in the back room and Ken tells her to go along and ask Liz to pressure Jim to leave Peter alone. Deirdre breaks down with Liz and puts forward Ken's request but she refuses as she never wants to see him again. Gail and Michael plan a holiday but Audrey and Nick think they should take things slowly. Jason tells Eileen he's moving out tonight. Tim and Sally bicker over the dinner table about Kevin but Maddie silences them. Ken and Tracy apologise to each other and she asks him to give her away at the wedding. Eileen blames herself for Todd moving out and doesn't realise that he's overheard her saying she wishes she'd never given birth to him. He is devastated. Liz calls on Ken and tells her she's changed her mind: she will speak to Jim for Deirdre's sake. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Just Nick's *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Cell and visiting room Notes *A Prison Officer is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd is devastated when he overhears Eileen criticising him; Deirdre urges Liz to ask Jim to lay off Peter; and Tim is annoyed that Sally did not warn him about Kevin's return. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,040,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2014 episodes